Pokemon, A Flaming Love
by AbsolGamesYT
Summary: *Strong language warning and some sexual shit*


A Flaming Love By AbsolGamesYT A Pokemon Fanfiction *Warning rude language*  
And of course, alot of sexual shit

Your name is Alex, you are 19 years old and you live in the Kalos reigon (in a parallel universe where pokemon actually have genitals and tits and can talk. Huh this is a strange universe) in Vaniville town. A few days ago you recived a female Blaziken from a Wonder Trade, you played with it so much and fed it alot that it loves you so much.

For some reason your Blaziken likes to escape its pokeball at random times so you keep the pokeball in a small case that it cannot escape its pokeball inside it. The problem is, is that the Blaziken is trying harder to escape its pokeball (you think it may just want to see its trainer again) that its actually slightly opening the case a little bit, its starting to worry you as you think the case can burst open at any time with Blaziken popping out afterwards.

Now lets get to where our story begins... (yep it just started)

Your thinking about the last time you saw Professor Sycamore about how and why your Blaziken keeps trying to escape its pokeball, and why all Professors have their names off of trees. (think about it Professor birch is obvious) You start walking over to Luminose city, meanwhile you feel a shaking in your bag. "*sigh* not this again" you whisper to yourself, you know Blaziken is trying to escape its pokeball so you get the case out of the bag and hold it shut for the rest of the journey.

You've made it to Santalune Forest when all of a sudden you feel drowsy as you remember you hardly got any sleep last night because you procrastinated and watched Youtube until 3AM last ni- I mean this morning. You start to fall asleep so you quickly go lie down in some flowers away from the path behind a tree...

(10 Minutes later...) You are awaken by some rustling behind you about half a meter behind you, you think its a wild pokemon like a pikachu or a fletchling, so you try to grab your pokeball case so you can get you Blaziken out... But you can't seem to find it "Wait a minute, oh no" you say as you realise that you see your pokeball case with 1 open pokeball in it. "Damn it Blaziken!" you shout.

You stand up and start to look around, you pick up your bag and pokeball case. You take the open pokeball out of the case, you close the case and put the case in your bag. You turn around to see the outline of your Blaziken hiding in the dark under a tree "Blaziken I know your there" you say when all of a sudden Blaziken leaps from the shadows and lands on you hugging you to death, but as mentioned in the intro pokemon now have tits and shit, so you feel slightly aroused and uncomfortable so you jump back a few feet, and also mentioned in the intro pokemon can talk aswell.

"Don't you want a hug master?" She says. "No, I'm feeling quite tired still and I can't see very well, so this isn't the time, oh and can you stop trying to escape your pokeball its starting to annoy me a little" I reply. "please?" She says back. "Ugh fine" I reply in a way trying not to sound hurtful, Blaziken hugs you a fuck ton.

"Yay :D" Blaziken says. You can't resist the urge to stare at her massive tits, as you do... you notice that they um... look quite hard... "Uh..." you say as you get a massive boner. "Now lets do something else ;)" Blaziken says. "Like w-what" You shudder while talking.

Blaziken used Strength! "What are you doing!" I shout as she pushes me to the ground. "Ow!" Blaziken kneels down and starts unzipping your pants. "Oh god shes gonna see my-" you think to yourself as your penis shoots out of your underwear, before you can say anything shes already sucking it. "mmth" She is sucking on your shaft like its a popsical. She stops and gets up and says "now for something different 3" Blaziken sits on your dick and it feels really hot in there, well she is a fire type after all.

She does cowgirl on you for a while and you start to grab onto the grass as you are getting ready to cum, the temperature of her pussy makes it better. She starts to speed up and she starts riding you at high speeds that you almost instantly cum so much inside of her pussy. She falls off your body and you both lie on the grass breathless and you finally are able to say something. "Please just get back in your pokeball" Blaziken winks at you and returns to her pokeball.

You clean yourself up with a convinient towel in your bag and you put you underwear and pants back on as you decide to cancel your trip to Sycamore's Lab and head home. "I gotta keep what just happend a secret" as you don't want people to know about you and your Blazikens "Flaming Love" you had that night. You try to forget everything that happendbut you know you will remember it... in a bad way... You sit there for a few minutes then you fall asleep...


End file.
